Reef-Sanity!
by OneUnusualFella543
Summary: What happens when a treasure chest full of magic and highly advanced devices wind up in the fins of Dory, Nemo, Destiny, Bailey and their friends? Life on the reef being turned completely upside-down, that's what! Follow along as the heroes deal with everything from body-swapping lockets to age-shifting diamonds to super-power granting armbands in this crazy series of stories.
1. About these stories

Things you need to know about this story/series:

The series takes place after the events of _Finding Dory_ , so naturally, this series will have potential spoilers. If you haven't seen _Finding Dory_ yet, then I'd recommend watching that movie first before reading this.

The central characters are Nemo, Dory, Destiny, and Bailey. Other characters will show up.

Original characters: Captain Bartholomew and his three-man crew of dimension hopping pirates. They should be the only ones and will rarely show up outside of the prologue.

* * *

While I do have my own ideas for what the _Nemo_ characters will get into, I will gladly accept suggestions for other things that Dory and the others will find in the treasure chest and what'll happen to them. However, there are some guidelines for this:

I'd highly recommend that you send your suggestions to me via PM.

Keep suggestions at least K+.

 _ **I may not be able to do every suggestion/idea you might give me.**_ Whether I don't think I can make it work or the idea just isn't something I want to do, I can't guarantee that I'll take off on every idea given to me.

That should be everything, so let's get this show on the road.


	2. Reef-Sanity!-Prologue

Reef-Sanity!

Prologue

( _It all started one night. A treasure chest full of magical artifacts and gadgets from many different universes was stolen from its resting place in a strange world filled with nothing but treasure by a group of dimension-hopping pirates._ )

* * *

 _"I can't believe we've finally found the treasure box after searching for so many years!" one crew member said as he, his captain, and his two fellow crew members trudged up a mountain of gems._

 _"So many?" another said, "We've only been searching the many dimensions for almost 2 years."_

 _"It just feels like that to me," the first one admitted, "We went about a year searching for it until we learned it was here, and then it took another six months to actually find it!"_

 _"Will ya quit yer jabberin'?" the pirates' captain said, "We've only got twenty more paces to go before we find the treasure, and we'll make millions selling the many things in it to the highest bidder back home, or my name's not Bartholomew T. Smith."_

 _"We ain't gonna keep any of it, boss?" the third crew member asked, "you know with the power the chest contains, we could just outright rule the multi-universe."_

 _"Ah, but that would take out all the fun of explorin'," said Bartholomew, "who has time to explore or find and sell treasure when yer busyin' yourself to keeping an endless amount of worlds together? Now quit yer yappin'. I can see the chest ahead."_

 _Sure enough, sitting upon a bronze pedestal was a large wooden chest. It seemed to be glowing in the light of the moon._

 _"I can't believe that we've actually managed to find it!" the second crew member said._

 _"Well, let's not just stand there lookin' at it," said Bartholomew, "two of you get your butts over there and try to pick it up."_

 _The first two crew members did as they were told and attempted to pick it up._

 _"Say, there isn't even a lock on it," one of the crew members said, lifting up the lid. Inside, there were all manner of gold and silver trinkets. There was everything from some shiny colorful armbands to strange amulets to large already-cut diamonds._

 _"Amazing," said the third crew member, reaching out to grab one of the diamonds out of the chest._

 _"No! Don't touch it yet!" said Bart, "Ya don't know what it'll do to you! This type of cargo needs to be handled with care. Now quit trying to take stuff outta it and-"_

 _"Stop!" a new voice shouted._

 _The pirates spun around to face a large bearded man several yards behind them. He was one of the guards of this treasure chest and had caught up with them after the pirates teleported into this world._

 _"Uh...Cap? What do we do now?" the first crew member asked._

 _"I guess we just have to fight it out," Bart said, reaching for his sword._

 _"No we don't!" the third crew member said. He grabbed a small device from Bart's belt. This small device with four dials and a button in the middle was how Bart and his crew traveled the multi-universe. Before anyone could stop him, the crew member turned two of the dials to random locations and hit the button while holding onto the others and the chest. Immediately, the four pirates and the chest disappeared from view just as the guard fired his crossbow._

 _The four pirates suddenly found themselves in the worst possible place: underwater. Bart and the others looked around, saw that they were hundreds of feet below the surface, and panicked. Bart snatched his dimension-hopper back from his crew member, hurriedly dialed one of the dials around, grabbed the others and slammed the button._

 _In a flash, the four soggy pirates were teleported into a small neighborhood and landed coughing and sputtering onto a van with a large fake bug fixed to the top of it._

 _"Blenny, how many times have I told you: only_ _ **I**_ _am allowed to use my dimension hopper!" Bart scolded the third crew member, "Now because of you, we have teleported to a strange world we've never been to, and on top of that, we lost the treasure chest in that world where we were underwater! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

 _"Erm...oops?"_

 _"Now we have to find the chest all over again!" the first crew member groaned as he got the last of the water out of his ears, "and we don't even know the first place to search for it! Any world can have oceans in it! This one probably does, too!"_

 _"Blenny, do you remember what dials you turned?" the first crew member asked._

 _"Well, Ben, I...erm...oh, yes, I turned the two dials on the sides!" said Blenny, "but I don't remember where I turned them to...I was in a hurry."_

 _"Well, at least we're getting somewhere," said Bart, "I guess we'll just have to turn the two dials on the side and hope we'll find it again. It's only at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. What could happen to it? Now get me down from this giant fake bug, Blenn!"_

 _"Aye," said the second crew member, but before he could do that:_

 _"Hey! What are you doing on my van!?"_

 _The pirates turned to see a skinny man in thick sunglasses and an orange baseball cap running out of his house toward them._

 _"We've been discovered!" Blenn said._

 _Quickly, Bart turned one of the side dials slightly to the left and he and the pirates disappeared, inadvertently taking the van with them._

 _"What the-? My van!" the man cried._

 _One of the man's neighbors peeked out of his house._

 _"Dale? What's going on out here?" he asked._

 _"Hank! Four guys dressed like pirates just stole my van, and now they're gone!" Dale replied._

 _Hank simply shook his head and shut the door. It was going to be a long day._

* * *

 _Bart had reassured himself and his crew that nothing would happen to the chest. After all, what could happen to the chest and its contents at the bottom of the sea? However, the sea was the Great Barrier Reef in a world where fish that are perfectly capable of communicating with each other lived. The chest sank to the ocean floor, its contents scattering around the reef, marking the first sign that things around the reef were never going to be the same again..._


	3. Story 1-1: Whales, Sharks, and Fridays

_Reef-Sanity!_

Story 1-1: "Destiny, Bailey, and Those Freaky Fridays"

The sun rose on a quiet, seemingly normal Friday on the reef. It, of course, saw Nemo heading off to school with the other fish on the reef.

As Nemo, Marlin, and Dory were heading off that direction, Nemo brought up something that he thought he saw last night.

"Hey, Dad," Nemo asked, "did you see something weird last night?"

"Well…no, why do you ask?" Marlin asked.

"I was just wondering," Nemo continued, "I woke up during the night last night and I thought I saw something glowing falling from the surface of the water. It landed nearby…I think it might have just been a dream, though."

"I wish I could remember my dreams," Dory commented, "I think the one I had last night was pretty good."

The subject drifted away from what Nemo thought he saw last night as they continued toward school assembly.

Having returned from migration, Mr. Ray had resumed his teaching position (while Hank had gone to get some much needed rest and wasn't going to show up until later) with Destiny and Bailey continuing to assist where they could. Currently, he was telling the students about what they could expect to learn today.

"Okay, kids!" Mr. Ray said cheerfully, "Today we're going to start by taking a field trip to learn about our friend the brain coral. When we get back we'll learn about another close friend of ours: Bailey!"

The kids groaned in disapproval.

"Me?" Bailey said, startled himself.

"Don't you remember me telling you yesterday that Mr. Ray wanted you to talk about yourself for school today?" Destiny asked Bailey.

"Erm…" Bailey admitted. Despite several months having passed since arriving back at the reef, the kids still didn't seem very interested in learning about belugas. The idea of Bailey teaching a disinterested class about himself was a very uncomfortable idea to him. And he had no idea what to say that would get the class interested in learning about belugas like him.

"You don't know what to say, do you?" Destiny said, mildly exasperated.

"Well, yes, and there's also...erm...I'll try to think of something before then…maybe…oh no…" Bailey said as he swam off muttering to himself.

"Don't just tell them you bumped your head really hard!" Destiny called after him, half-jokingly and half-not jokingly.

"I know already!"

Several minutes later, Nemo, Marlin, and Dory arrived at the assembly area.

"Destiny! Hi!" said Dory.

"Oh, hi guys," said Destiny, "you're just in time, I think we're about to get started. Hi, Nemo!"

"Hi, Destiny!" said Nemo. Then he looked around and noticed that Bailey was missing. "Where's Bailey?"

"Oh, he was just preparing to talk with the kids," she replied, "Mr. Ray wants him to talk about beluga whales during school today after you get back from your field trip. I should probably find him before too much longer. Hopefully he didn't go too far away."

"Alright," said Marlin as he turned to go, "have a good day at school, Nemo! Be careful!"

"Bye, Dad!" Nemo said, going off to join some of his friends.

"Ok!" said Dory, "So Bailey is going to be talking about himself today, right?"

"Yes, he is," said Destiny, "I'm going to go find him. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Ok, Destiny!" said Dory.

* * *

As the kids began to get situated and as Destiny was looking for him, Bailey was pacing around trying to think of something to say to the kids that would win them over.

"I could show off my echolocation, right? Or I could tell them about where I'm from…? Gah! I'm going to embarrass myself in front of a bunch of disinterested kids!"

Absently, he spun around in a circle. As he did, something shiny nearby caught his eye.

Swimming over to it, he found that it was a strange golden heart-shaped amulet. It had a small gold chain attached to it and, strangely, had a speaker on the back of it.

"What is this thing?" He muttered to himself.

"Bailey!"

Bailey spun around to see Destiny swimming up to him.

"Mr. Ray is about to leave! Do you have something?" Destiny asked.

"I…no…" Bailey said.

Destiny groaned. "Bailey…"

"Hey, why can't you tell them about me?" Bailey asked, "You know more about me than I do."

"I don't know everything about how you tick," said Destiny, "Even if I did, this should be something that you need to do, not me."

Bailey sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this…" He started fiddling around with the locket in his flipper.

"What's that, Bailey?" Destiny asked.

"Just some weird shiny thing I found while pacing around," Bailey answered, "Someone must have lost it."

"Hmm, can I see it?" Destiny asked, reaching her fin over to take it.

The instant she touched it, however, there was a blinding flash. They both were knocked unconscious.

At the school assembly area, the kids took notice of the strange flash.

"What was that?" Tad asked as the kids chattered in bewilderment.

Nemo noticed that it had come from the direction Destiny had gone off to find Bailey. Concerned, he swam off to see if they were both okay.

After swimming for a bit, he came across them both floating in the water, seemingly fast asleep.

"Hey guys," Nemo said, tapping Bailey's flipper, "are you ok?"

Feeling something tapping her fin, Destiny opened her eyes and saw Nemo in front of her.

"Oh! Nemo, it's just you. You won't believe want just happened!" she said, "Bailey showed me this weird shiny thing he found on the ground, and when I touched it…"

"Uh…Bailey?" Nemo asked, "are you feeling okay?"

"'Bailey'? Don't be silly, Nemo! I'm not-" suddenly, Destiny stopped mid-sentence. She just now realized that she was speaking in Bailey's voice. Examining herself, she saw Bailey's rubbery-looking white body instead of her own normal blue spotted one. Then she looked up and saw her own body floating in front of herself!

"Aiyeeeeee!" Destiny shrieked, "I died and came back as Bailey! Why?!"

"Huh? Bailey, what's wrong?" Nemo was confused.

Suddenly, Destiny's body jerked awake.

"I died?! Since when?" she said.

Right away, Bailey realized something was very wrong. Not only did he feel a lot bigger, but upon examining himself he saw that he now had Destiny's massive blue and white body, as well as gills instead of a blowhole. Looking up, he saw a white blur that he immediately recognized as his own body.

"B-Bailey…" Destiny-now-Bailey asked nervously, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Bailey-now-Destiny said, "Destiny, are you ME?!"

"Yes I am!"

"Augh!" they both screamed and began blubbering in stupefied horror at each other.

"Hey! Stop!" Nemo shouted.

Destiny and Bailey quickly stopped talking and looked at Nemo.

"Wouldn't you panic too if you just turned into your best acquaintance?!" Bailey said, "Oh the humanity! The horror! Why?!"

"Stop making my voice say things like that," said Destiny, "it sounds weird."

"So…you both turned into each other or something?" Nemo said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Really looks like it," said Destiny, feeling her newly-gained melon, "Being Bailey is so…weird! How do you see past this thing with such beady little eyes?"

"I'm still wondering how _you_ see!" said Bailey, "Now that I'm you, everything seems so much blurrier! No wonder you were always running into walls back at the Marine Life Institute before I decided I would be your eyes! And furthermore, your mouth is huge! You could swallow me in one bite with a mouth this big! And my eyes aren't beady!"

"Well, they are compared to mine!" Destiny retorted, "I bet my eyes feel so much bigger and nicer!"

"Guys! Stop!" Nemo yelled, "Calm down. How did this happen to you?"

"Maybe it was Bailey's echolocation," Destiny said, "it echoed so loud it switched our brains."

"Destiny!" Bailey yelled, "I wasn't even trying to echolocate right then...now let's see...erm…Oh, I know! I think it was that shiny thing I found!"

"What shiny thing?" Nemo asked, "Bailey, I mean, Destiny mentioned it as she was waking up."

Bailey looked beside himself and saw the amulet lying back on the ground.

"Oh, there it is!" he said, "I'm not touching it again."

Nemo swam around them to the amulet.

"So, you both touched this and that's when you think you both turned into each other?" Nemo asked.

"It had to be!" said Destiny, "Nothing happened until I touched it! Don't touch it unless you want to turn into one of us, too!"

"Maybe you should both touch it again," Nemo suggested, "Maybe that'll turn you both back to normal."

Immediately, they both took it back up and braced themselves for the switch back. Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening!" said Bailey worriedly.

"What did we do last time when we touched it together?" Destiny said.

Suddenly, a tinny voice came out of the speaker on the amulet. Being underwater, it was fairly difficult to make out, but once it started, the three of them went silent to hear what it was saying:

"You will not be allowed to switch back until 24 hours of time has passed or certain conditions have been met," the voice warbled, "thank you for using Whackos Amazing Body-Swapping Locket."

"We have to be like this for an entire day?!" Bailey cried burying his face in Destiny's fins, "Ohhhhh…!"

"Certain conditions?" Destiny asked, "What certain conditions?"

"I don't know," said Nemo.

"Well, I guess we're stuck like this until tomorrow," Destiny sighed, "What are we going to tell everyone else though?"

Then suddenly, both she and Bailey remembered what was supposed to be happening in Mr. Ray's class today.

"Oh no!" Bailey cried, "I'm supposed to tell the kids about myself! I can't tell them about myself when I am clearly not myself! What am I going to do?"

"If you're going to suggest that I take your place at the class today, the answer is no, Bailey," said Destiny.

"But how else will it work?" Bailey said, "We're out of time to come up with any other ideas."

"No, we aren't," said Destiny, "The kids still have to go on their field trip! We can think of something before then. Just calm. Down."

"Ok, I'm sorry," said Bailey.

"We'd better get you back to assembly before they leave without you, Nemo," said Destiny, "come on, Bailey, let's go."

"We can't go back there like this!" Bailey protested, "In case you've somehow forgotten, that locket or whatever it's called switched our bodies!"

"Yes, but Nemo's the only one besides us who knows about it," said Destiny, "if you have to, just act like me, ok? We've been around each other long enough to act like each other, right?"

"Well…I guess you're right…" Bailey said.

"Great, let's go," said Destiny.

"Should we take the locket with us?" Nemo asked.

"Maybe we should," said Bailey, "You know, just in case we meet whatever its 'certain conditions' are before tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's do that," said Destiny.

Bailey picked up the amulet and the three of them started toward the assembly area…or at least tried to.

"I'm not getting anywhere!" said Bailey. He was moving his now vertical tail fin up and down like he normally would.

"Swim like you see me swim, Bailey!" said Destiny, "And now I should start swimming like you do."

Once Destiny and Bailey got used to their new tail fins, _then_ they started back for the assembly area.

* * *

A few minutes later, they made it back. The kids had all gathered around the center of the open area and Mr. Ray was singing a song, like he usually did. Hank had shown up and was conversing with Dory as Nemo, Destiny, and Bailey returned. Upon seeing them, Dory quickly swam up to them.

"Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully, swimming up to them, "They're just about to leave, Nemo, you'd better catch up! Have fun!"

"Ok, bye guys!" said Nemo. He turned to Destiny and Bailey.

"I hope you guys can get back to normal as soon as you can," he said.

"Don't worry, Nemo," said Bailey, "We'll try."

Nemo then went off to join the rest of his class. Shortly afterward, they set off on their field trip.

"Back to normal?" Hank repeated as they watched Nemo's class go off, "What did Nemo mean by that?"

"Oh, erm, nothing Hank," said Destiny nervously, "Ba-,er, _Destiny_ and I just had a bit of a tiff over my plans for my talk this afternoon. We just haven't been…erm, feeling like ourselves this morning."

"Well…whatever you say," said Hank, slightly confused. He didn't seem to be buying that things were completely normal.

Before any of them could say anything else, Dory swam up and noticed the amulet Bailey was holding.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just something Bailey found," Bailey said, finding it difficult to refer to himself as a different person.

"Can I look at it?" Dory asked.

"Erm, I don't think so," said Bailey, "there's something about it I don't like."

"Let me see it," said Hank, reaching a tentacle over, "I feel like I've seen something like this before."

Not wanting to become a seven-legged octopus, Bailey immediately dropped the locket just before Hank touched it.

"Looks like something that used to be at the Marine Life Institute," he remarked as he examined it, "I went by the gift shop plenty of times and saw these heart shaped lockets in there with the other ones. How one got all the way out here is beyond me."

"Are you…are you _sure_ it's normal?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny, are we just dreaming that we're each other?" Bailey whispered to her.

"We must have some really vivid imaginations if we are,"

"Yeah, doesn't seem off to me," said Hank.

As they had been looking at it, Dory had been watching as Nemo and the others left on their field trip. She turned around to see Hank holding the locket. Her short-term memory meant that she had forgotten what they had been talking about involving the locket, and thus she forgot Destiny and Bailey's warnings not to touch it. Curious, she swam up to the locket.

"Oh, Hank, what's that you have there?" Dory said, swimming up to touch it.

"Dory! No! Stop!" both Destiny and Bailey shouted.

But it was too late, before Dory could heed their warnings, her fin grazed the locket and there was another flash. Now Hank and Dory floated unconsciously like Destiny and Bailey had previously.

"Oh no, not them too!" Bailey cried, putting his, er, Destiny's head in his flippers, "What are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know," said Destiny.

After sitting there for a moment, Destiny spoke up.

"Hmm, I think we should take them back home and hide the locket before someone else finds it." Destiny said. "We'll leave a note for Dory's parents explaining what happened if they aren't there."

"So where should we hide the locket?" Bailey asked.

"We'll hide it at my place," said Destiny, "No one should find it there. After that, we need to get to work figuring out how your talk this afternoon is going to work, ok?"

"Ok…" said Bailey.

With that, the two of them went into action. They took Dory and Hank to Dory's place. Jenny and Charley were indeed not home, necessitating the need for Destiny and Bailey to take kelp and write "Hank is Dory and Dory is Hank" just outside.

"Okay, now that this is taken care of, let's hide the locket and try to work around being each other's bodies," said Destiny, swimming confidently toward her residence.

"Oh…this is going to be a long day…" Bailey moaned as he followed her.


	4. Story 1-2: Whales, Sharks, and Fridays

Reef-Sanity!

Story 1-2: "Destiny, Bailey, and Those Freaky Fridays"

Dory suddenly woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" she muttered.

Looking around, she saw that she was behind her house.

"Hmm…I don't remember being by my house…but I don't remember lots of things anyway," said Dory.

Then suddenly, she realized something. There was something very off about her right now. For one thing, she felt as though her mouth had moved several feet down her face!

Dory looked down at herself. No longer did she see her usual blue self. Instead she saw sprawling orange tentacles.

"Wow! That's new and…different," Dory exclaimed as she held her newfound tentacles up to her face. Then she realized that her voice was completely different.

"Hey…I sound like Hank…I look like Hank…I have seven arms and I'm bigger than my own house…" Dory said, "Wow! I really am Hank! Wow! This is…this is kinda weird actually, and kinda spooky, but pretty funny at the same time!"

Dory waved her tentacles around.

"Hey! That means I can do what Hank always does when he wants to hide!" Dory realized.

Immediately, she closed her eyes and attempted to camouflage against the ground. Opening them back up, she saw that she was the same color as the ground, albeit not camouflaged perfectly.

"Oh well, I bet it took Hank years to master this, too," Dory said, "I can't wait to show everyone else! I wonder where Marlin and Nemo and everyone else are!"

She immediately made her way to Marlin and Nemo's anemone. It was weird locomoting on seven tentacles instead of using fins, but Dory, managing to remember how Hank usually walked, got used to it pretty fast.

Upon getting to the anemone, Dory saw that neither of them were home. However, when she looked to her right, she could see Marlin off in the distance talking with Sheldon's dad. Dory vaguely remembered Marlin mentioning wanting to speak with Sheldon's dad the night before, so she assumed that was what he was currently doing. She also remembered that Nemo was at school.

Noticing that Marlin appeared to be wrapping up his conversation, Dory was about to go over to talk to them. However, she got the idea to exploit Hank's camouflaging abilities to pull a prank on Marlin. Unable to resist doing so, she immediately blended into the ground as best as she could and waited for Marlin to arrive.

* * *

"Dory? Honey, are you ok?"

Hank thought he heard Jenny calling for Dory. He figured that she and Charlie had come and found them after that blasted locket nearly killed them. It had certainly _looked_ like one of those lockets he had seen in the Marine Life Institute's gift shop.

"Dory, wake up," Hank heard Jenny again, and now he felt someone gently shaking him.

Hank immediately woke up and looked around.

"Hmm?" Hank grunted, "What's going on?"

"There was a strange message in front of our house," said Jenny, "did you leave it?"

"I don't-" Hank started to say, but before he did, he realized something was very wrong. Immediately, he realized that he was short five tentacles…actually, technically all of them, as he only had fins now! Two very yellow, very familiar looking fins.

"What…what happened to me? Where are my arms?" he muttered.

"Dory?"

"But I'm not-" Hank started to say before examining himself more closely. Seeing her all too familiar blue and black body, Hank realized that he was indeed now Dory!

"What the…?" he cried, swimming out of the house in a hurry. He quickly came across the message left by Destiny and Bailey telling Jenny and Charlie about what had happened to Hank and Dory.

"Hank…is…Dory?" Hank read, "I'm Dory? Oh no…I must still be dreaming."

"Dory? Are you okay?" Jenny and Charlie had come out of their house and were looking at Hank with concern.

"Jenny, Charlie, it's me: Hank!" Hank protested. "I'm Dory…somehow?"

Jenny and Charlie looked at each other in confusion.

Hank looked back down at the kelp on the ground. It was then that he noticed the rest of the note: "Dory is Hank."

"If I'm Dory, does that mean Dory is me?" Hank thought.

"Oh no…" Hank said, horrified at what Dory must be doing as him. Immediately, he dashed off to go and find Dory.

"Dory? Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to find Dory!" he said.

"But you're Dory…"

"Not right now I am!" Hank protested as he continued on, "Dory's me, and I'm her! I need to find her before she makes me look ridiculous!"

Jenny and Charlie could only look at each other in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marlin was now making his way back to his anemone, having finished his conversation with Sheldon's dad. Upon arriving there, he saw that a small piece of coral had broken off the coral formations above and into the anemone. Without a word, Marlin brushed it off onto the ground.

Suddenly, Marlin noticed out of the corner of his eye that the ground where the coral landed had wiggled, causing it to fall down. Marlin did a double-take.

"What…?"

Suddenly, a pair of eyes appeared from it as well!

"Augh!" Marlin yelled.

"Surprise!" said Dory, still as Hank.

"Hank, don't ever do that again!" Marlin said.

"Hank? I'm not Hank…" said Dory, "wait a minute, yes I am! Marlin, look at this! I became Hank and now I can camouflage like him!"

"Um…." Marlin was very confused.

"It's me! Dory!" Dory said.

"Hank, do I look like I'm in the mood for more pranks right now?" Marlin said, not buying it.

"No, Marlin! I'm really Dory!" Dory insisted, "I just woke up and…and I was Hank! Look at how many fins I have!"

Marlin looked around, expecting everyone he knew to jump out and laugh at him.

"Hank, you've already gotten me once, you can drop the prank now," Marlin said, getting rather annoyed.

"But Marlin, it really is me!" Dory said, starting to get desperate.

"No, it's not," Marlin said, "I have things to do."

At this point, Marlin turned and went into his anemone. Dory tried to go after him, but of course she got shocked by the anemone when she tried to go in.

"Marli- ow!" she yelped.

Dory shook her head and turned to go.

"I didn't think Marlin wouldn't recognize me," she said somewhat despondantly.

All of a sudden, something ran straight into her head. Startled, Dory yelped and…

"Whoops…" she said. Black ink started surrounding the general area. She wasn't sure if she wanted or needed to experience this part of Hank.

"Oh no, not again…" Dory was surprised to hear her own voice. She spun around and, to her even greater surprise, saw herself floating in front of her.

"Dory? Is that you?" Her apparent doppelganger asked.

"Um…yes and no," said Dory, "who are you?"

"It's Hank," said Hank, "I'm you!"

"You are?" Dory said, "don't be ridiculous, I'm Dory…except not...not body-wise."

"Dory! We've turned into each other! This is not a funny matter!" Hank yelled.

"Oh no…" Marlin said, reemerging from the anemone, "you've got Dory in on this, too?"

"Marlin, I'm Dory, and Dory's me! This is not some joke we're pulling on you!" Hank barked.

Startled by how harsh who he thought was Dory sounded, Marlin actually started believe them.

"Wait, so you really are Hank, Dory?" Marlin asked.

"Yep," said Dory, "I became Hank…somehow."

"Not somehow, I have a good theory for what happened," said Hank, "it was that locket Destiny and Bailey had."

"I thought you said it was just something you saw at the Marine Life Institute's gift shop or something," said Dory, managing to remember that from before this happened.

"I thought so too until you touched it," said Hank.

"Well, um, what was it really, then? Do you know?" Dory asked.

"That's what I want to find out," said Hank, "come on, Dory, we're going to find Destiny and Bailey and see if they have any idea what was up with that locket."

"Okay," Dory said, "which way do we go?"

"We'll check to see if they're still around the school assembly first," said Hank, "if they aren't there, we'll play it by ear. Let's go."

"Ok!" said Dory, beginning to swim in the first direction she could think of. Hank swam ahead of her.

"I still have no idea what's going on…" Marlin muttered as Dory and Hank set off to find Destiny and Bailey.

* * *

Bailey and Destiny, meanwhile, were still trying adjust to being in each other's bodies as Destiny hid the locket under a large shell that was within her place of residence.

"I'm still not used to your tailfin!" said Destiny as she hid the locket, "it's just so weird swimming by moving it up and down instead of side-to-side."

"And you think I'm having a better time?" Bailey shot back, "Besides having the opposite problem you have with your tailfin, I can barely see five fathoms in front of myself and I've swum into things five times already! Furthermore, I'm still taken aback whenever I open my mouth and hear your voice coming out of it!"

"Well, that's what happens when you become a female whale shark, like I'm supposed to be…" Destiny moaned.

They eventually ceased expressing their displeasure of being each other (which they had been doing for the past five minutes) and decided that now would be a good time to figure out if they (as well as Dory and Hank) could switch back before Nemo and his class returned from their field trip. Given the usual length of Mr. Ray's field trips, this only gave them about ninety minutes.

"You know, I wonder what the 'certain conditions' that locket mentioned are," Destiny muttered.

"It sure would be nice if we could figure out what they were before I have to go up in front of those kids!" said Bailey, "If I have to tell them what I know about beluga whales while I'm you, I'm going to make myself, and by that I mean you, as me, look like an idiot."

"Well, maybe that doesn't have to happen if we find out what those conditions are," said Destiny, "Maybe the locket says something else!"

Destiny rushed back into her home, took the locket from under the shell and looked it over.

"There aren't any buttons or anything!" Destiny said after examining it. She tapped it on the ground. It began giving the same "certain conditions" spiel it gave before when they attempted to switch back earlier but otherwise did nothing else.

"It's useless!" Destiny sighed.

"I guess we just have to find out for ourselves, eh, Destiny?" said Bailey.

"I guess you're right," Destiny said, "but what could it be?"

"Maybe…" Bailey started, "…maybe we just need to hug it out or something."

"At this point I'll try anything!" said Destiny.

They somewhat reluctantly brought it in and hugged each other.

"Ugh! Eep!" Destiny squeaked, losing her breath.

"Destiny?" Bailey asked, "What's wrong? Are we switching back?"

"No…" she gasped, breaking out of Bailey's embrace and hurriedly shutting her blowhole, "You just hug really tight! I never realized my body could hug that tight until now when I'm the one being hugged by it."

"Doesn't look like it worked anyway," said Bailey, "What should we try next?"

After a moment of thought, Bailey felt that he had another idea.

"I know! Try using my echolocation," Bailey suggested, "Maybe it can somehow switch us back if you do it hard enough."

"Ok," Destiny sighed, reluctantly putting her flippers up to her melon, "I've seen you do this all the time, you put your flippers on your head, close your eyes and go 'ooooooooooh', right?" Destiny tried it out just for the heck of it.

"Oooooooooohhh…" she said, "hey, this is actually kind of cool! I can see you…now I can see Nemo and Marlin's house…now I can see three sharks in some sort of meeting…"

"Focus, Destiny!" said Bailey, "now put your head against mine and echolocate again while I do it too. Maybe if we both do it very hard at the same exact time, we can get our normal bodies back!"

"Whatever you say…" said Destiny.

They then both put their heads together, put their fins/flippers to their heads, and began 'ooooohhh'ing.

"Oooooooh…is it working?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know, keep doing it!" said Bailey.

They kept at it for about a minute before they stopped to see if anything had happened. Alas, Bailey and Destiny still saw their own respective bodies in front of them.

"Aww…!" moaned Destiny, "still didn't work."

"What should we try next?" Bailey asked.

Before Destiny could make another suggestion, they suddenly realized that their seemingly strange antics had attracted the attention of other fish passing by, who were treading water in front of them staring silently. One mother fish was even trying (and failing) to cover her young son's eyes.

"Great," Destiny whispered to Bailey, "not only are our methods not working, we're making ourselves look crazy!"

"I say we go where people can't see us," said Bailey, "Maybe we should even take the locket with us so nobody else can touch it. We've had enough fish (and whales) becoming other fish today already!"

"Good idea," said Destiny.

Destiny grabbed the locket and they high-tailed it out of there toward somewhere with less fish to gawk at them.

"You know, Bailey," Destiny said as they swam on, "aside looking absolutely ridiculous while doing it, being able to see stuff just by closing your eyes and yelling was kind of fun. It must be a really cool ability to have."

"Well, it helped us plus Dory back at the Marine Life Institute, so yes, it is pretty cool isn't it?" Bailey said, "I can't wait until I'm able to use my beautiful gift again!"

They made their way out of the reef and into a more open part of the ocean with fewer fish around and less things for Bailey-as-Destiny to swim into.

"Okay, Bailey," said Destiny, setting the locket on the ground beside a rock, "what should we try next?"

"Maybe we could wish very hard that we were back in our own bodies…?" Bailey suggested.

"Bailey, that's a stupid idea," said Destiny, "We might as well hold fins while we're doing it."

"Well, what ideas have you come up with?" Bailey retorted.

"Well…um…" Destiny muttered, "We could swim into each other as hard as we can? Maybe the shock will switch us back!"

"That's any less stupid?" Bailey said, shaking his head. Nevertheless, he began swimming a fair distance away from Destiny.

"I swear, if this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do," he groaned.

Soon, he was about fifty yards away from Destiny and turned around.

"Okay, are you ready, Bailey?" asked Destiny.

"All right," said Bailey, "I see a white blob ahead of me, and that must be you. As me, of course."

"Ok, one, two, three!" Destiny said. With that, the two of them bolted toward each other as fast as they could.

Bailey desperately tried to stay focused on the white blob that was Destiny in his body, while Destiny tried to stay in line with Bailey's head. Finally, the two of them collided.

 **Smack!**

Upon colliding, Destiny flew backwards and into the rock, still in Bailey's body. Bailey realized that he now had a very bad headache. (And of course, he was still in Destiny's body as well.)

"I told you that was a stupid idea!" said Bailey, rubbing his head.

Destiny didn't answer. Bailey looked up to see Destiny trying to hold her breath and failing. The breath had been completely knocked out of her, and, currently being a whale with lungs, began choking on the water surrounding her.

"Auuugh! Destiny!" Bailey shrieked, grabbing her, "Swim to the surface! Swim to the surface!"

Destiny turned to try swimming up to the surface, but she only got but so far before she suddenly passed out. Bailey screamed again, grabbed Destiny and bolted for the surface as fast as Destiny's tail fin could take him.

Upon reaching the surface, he practically _threw_ her headfirst out of the water. Peeping out of the water beside her, he watched desperately hoping to see water come shooting out of his blowhole.

To his relief, a stream of water did shoot out of it, followed by several smaller streams. Destiny came to a moment later.

"Okay, that was a very, _very_ bad idea…" she said hoarsely.

"That was so close!" Bailey said, hugging Destiny, more gently this time, "If you had just died right then, I don't know what I would have done!"

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't! Thanks for helping me out there, Bailey," said Destiny. Then she frowned.

"Wait, wait if I _had_ drowned right then? What would have happened to you?" she asked, "would you be trapped in my body forever?"

"I…" Bailey started to say, but then he stopped. The idea of having to assume Destiny's identity and form because the real Destiny had died in his own, or even vice versa, was a very scary thought. Not only would have to get used to having gills instead of lungs and a blowhole, but he would have to get used to everyone calling him "Destiny" and even calling himself "Destiny". He wondered if he would have eventually forgotten he was originally a male beluga whale named Bailey and act as though he had been his female whale shark friend all his life. And on top of all that, he would have to deal with Destiny's terrible eyesight forever.

"Bailey!" Destiny said suddenly, snapping Bailey back to reality, "someone's by the rock where I left the locket! Two someones, in fact!"

"What?" Bailey cried, looking down. With Destiny's eyesight, it was difficult to make out, but he could tell that there were two fish by the rock in question.

"We gotta keep them from finding the locket!" Destiny cried, "Come on!"

She bolted back toward the ocean floor with Bailey following behind.

Upon getting closer, Destiny recognized the two fish.

"Hey, Bailey," she said, "I think those are some of the sharks I saw with your echolocation earlier."

"Really?" Bailey said.

"Yes!" she said, then her heart sank as she realized that the two sharks, one of them skinny and the other a hammerhead, (and of course being Anchor and Chum, two sharks whom Marlin and Dory were familiar with) seemed to have already touched the locket as they were both gesticulating and gesturing toward each other wildly.

"But your eyes are so far apart!" Chum-now-Anchor was saying as Destiny and Bailey arrived, "It's throwin' me off!"

"Hey! You two!" Destiny said.

The two sharks turned to them.

"Bloomin' heck, mate," said Anchor-now-Chum, "it's a flippin' dolphin!"

"Ya wanna bounce a ball on ya nose, mate?" Chum snickered as they both began laughing.

"Excuse me?" said Bailey indignantly, "I am not a dolphin! I am a beluga whale! Haven't you even seen one before?"

Of course, he then realized that he was saying this as Destiny and not as his usual beluga self, and that of course they hadn't since belugas were uncommon in this part of the ocean.

"What are ya talkin' about? He's the dolphin, er, sorry, _whale_ , sis," said Anchor, "unless you're like us and got turned into each other."

"You got it," said Destiny.

"Oh, okay…so how do ya like being the pretty shark lady, dolphin?" Anchor smirked at Bailey.

"Yeah, you know we're both single right, mate?" Chum snickered, "Ya wanna go on an outing with us?"

"Will you quit that?!" Bailey yelled, beginning to get really steamed.

"Guys! Calm down!" said Destiny, "So, you two both touched a strange locket and that's when you became each other, right? Because that's what happened to us."

"Yeah, we were with our leader, Bruce, see, and we saw you both over here," said Anchor, "we thought you were both havin' a fight or something. Then you both took off. We went over to see what you were fighting over, and that's when we found the locket. Me mate Chum picked it up, and I tried to take it from him. The next thing we know, I'm him and he's me."

"And your head makes me feel so heavy in front, mate!" Chum said.

"So…where's the locket now?" Bailey asked, afraid of how the two sharks would answer considering the absence of both the locket and their leader Bruce.

"Oh, once Bruce figured out what happened, he took the locket and decided that to fully know what it's like to be preyed by sharks like us, he decided to go find some small fish to turn into," Anchor explained, "I think he wanted go find one of these two particular fish to see how it works. We know them pretty well, but neither of you mates probably don't."

"Oh no, please tell me their names aren't either Marlin, Dory, or Nemo," said Destiny.

"Well, ya got the first two right," said Chum.

"We can't anymore of these body switches occurring!" Bailey cried, "On top of all four of us, we inadvertently caused Dory to switch with her friend Hank! If Bruce takes the locket back into the reef, who knows what more messes could happen! Before we know it, we'll have kids becoming their parents! Whales becoming clams! I could become Dory's mother!"

"Well, gee, mate, what's wrong with that?" asked Chum.

"The reef could get thrown into utter chaos with everyone constantly switching bodies thanks to that locket," said Bailey, "Everyone could forget who they really are after switching with so many others! You don't want to end up becoming a clam, do you?"

"Erm, no…" said Chum.

"Great, now that we're on the same page, let's stop Bruce before he takes that locket back into the reef," said Destiny, "maybe we can find Dory and Hank while we're at it. They've probably woken up by now."

"Come on!" said Bailey.

With that, Destiny and Bailey began swimming back towards the reef with the confused Anchor and Chum following behind…


	5. Story 1-3: Whales, Sharks, and Fridays

Reef-Sanity!

Story 1-3: "Destiny, Bailey, and Those Freaky Fridays"

"So, Hank," said Dory as she and Hank continued searching for Destiny and Bailey, "do you like being me?"

"Not especially," said Hank, "In fact, I can't stand it! I can hardly do anything I could do before as you!"

"Well, I like being you," said Dory, "With five extra arms, I can hold five times as many shells! I can camouflage! And I'm…uh…squishier."

"Glad you're enjoying it," Hank groaned.

They arrived back at the school assembly area. It was empty, with no sign of Destiny, Bailey, or anyone else there.

"You can't be serious," Hank moaned.

"Where else might they be?" Dory asked.

"They must have gone with Ray and Nemo's class when they left," said Hank.

"I guess they did…" said Dory, "wait, I think…I think they weren't supposed to be going with them yet because Bailey had to do something for the class! I just wish I could remember what it was."

"Well, that's not helping us get any closer to where they are!" said Hank, starting to get fairly annoyed.

"Just bear with me," said Dory, "I think they're…over there!" Dory pointed a tentacle straight in front of her.

Coincidentally, at that moment Destiny, Bailey, and Anchor and Chum did come up over a hill from that direction.

"Wow, I'm good."

Hank shot up to Destiny and Bailey as fast as Dory's tail fin would take him.

"All right!" he barked, "I need an explanation! Why am I Dory and why is Dory me? Was it that locket you had earlier?"

"Hank, calm down," said Destiny, "and yes, it was that locket. It switched Bailey and I, too."

"What?! Who have I been talking to?" Hank said.

"Destiny is me, and now I'm her," said Bailey, "these two sharks back here became each other, too."

"Really? You turned each other too?" said Dory, "Do you like being Bailey, Destiny?"

"Well, I'd probably enjoy it more if I hadn't almost just drowned a few minutes ago," she responded, "the echolocation is fun, but I think I like having gills better than I like having lungs."

"Can we stop talking and figure out how to get us all back to normal?" Hank interrupted.

"Well, first we need to find these sharks' leader," said Bailey, "he has the locket that did this to us all, and we need to get it back from him before anyone else switches bodies with someone and throws the reef into utter chaos!"

"Well, I haven't seen any other sharks today besides you, Destiny," said Dory.

"I'm over here, Dory," said Destiny-as-Bailey.

"Oh yeah," said Dory, "Wow, this is really confusing."

"Hence why we got to find this guy!" said Bailey, "Imagine never knowing who you were talking to!"

"Bailey, calm down," said Destiny, "hey, maybe I can find him with your echolocation, Bailey. That way we'll know where he is so we aren't just wandering aimlessly!"

Before Bailey could suggest anything else, Destiny put her flippers against her melon and began "ooohhh"ing.

"Destiny, we aren't that far from Marlin and Nemo's anemone," Hank pointed out, "why don't we just go there and-"

"Oh no, he's already there!" Destiny interrupted, "I can see Bruce swimming up to their anemone even as we speak!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get over there and stop him!" said Bailey.

With that, they all turned and quickly began swimming for where Marlin and Nemo lived.

Marlin was still weirded out by what happened with Hank and Dory about half-an-hour ago and was in the anemone about to take a nap to get his mind off of it when a shadow suddenly came over the anemone. Looking up, Marlin saw a great white shark above him.

"Um, hello, Bruce," said Marlin, somewhat nervously, "W-what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, mate," said Bruce in his thick accent, "It's been a while since we've met ya and I wanted ta show ya some of the new ways we've been tryin' to get ourselves off of eatin' our fish friends and perhaps see how they feel when sharks like us chase them."

"Can't it wait?" said Marlin, "it's been kind of a long, confusing day."

"Oy, I have one of the new ways right here, Marlin," said Bruce. He held up the locket.

"Um, what is that?" Marlin asked. This locket was unlike anything he had ever seen on the reef.

"Me mates and I discovered it as we were leaving our meetin' today," said Bruce, "It's funny, when Anchor and Chum touched it at the same time, suddenly they were both sayin' they they had turned into each other."

"They what?" Marlin said. " _Not again..._ "

"They switched bodies, mate, simple as that!" said Bruce, "Once I realized they really did switch bodies, so to speak, I had an epiphiny: With this locket here, me mates and any otha sharks we meet can trade places with one of our fish friends so we can see what it's like to be preyed on by hungry fish ten times our size."

"Umm, good for you," said Marlin, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"So whaddya say, mate? Want to test this new exercise out?" said Bruce, holding the locket back up.

"No thanks," Marlin said, "even if that thing actually does do what you say it does, I'm not interested."

"Ya sure? You'll get to be me for the time bein'. Don't ya want ta see what it's like bein' a shark?" said Bruce.

"I'm fine with being a clownfish, thanks," said Marlin.

"C'mon, mate, this about sharks giving up their mindless eatin' habits," said Bruce, "Fish are friends, not food."

"Bruce, I sa-"

"Don't do it!"

Marlin and Bruce turned to see Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Dory, and Anchor and Chum quickly swimming up.

"You haven't switched yet, have you?" asked Destiny.

"No, mate," said Bruce, "Mahlin doesn't sound like he wants to, anyway."

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Marlin asked.

"That locket's been switching everyone's bodies around!" said Bailey, "first it switched Destiny and I, then it switched Hank and Dory, and then it switched these two sharks here. If you had touched that locket, you would have become Bruce!"

"Even if that locket really does switch bodies, I was not planning on touching it!" said Marlin, "and how am I supposed to tell any of you apart now? How long do I have to keep calling Hank 'Dory' and Bailey 'Destiny'?"

"Just until tomorrow if we don't swap again, but that's just what we think," said Bailey.

"I don't see what the big deal is, mates," Bruce said, "what's wrong with havin' this locket around if ya eventually switch back?"

"They're scared that somethin' horribly wrong will happen and cause endless switchin' of bodies among everyone here," said Anchor, "somethin' about getting stuck as Dory's mum and forgettin' who we were originally."

"Well, I only planned to use this locket as part of a new exercise at our meetings like I told me mates, there," said Bruce, "what's wrong with that?"

"Well..."

"Oh, I got it!" said Chum, "What if, say, ya switch with a fish who decides that he wants to stay a shark and then eats ya so he'll never switch back? And then he does just what we want ta stop doing?"

"That's ridiculous, mate," said Bruce. However, after thinking over, he realized that they were probably right. Did he really want to run the risk of having the situation Chum described actually happening to he or his friends or something worse? He'd never forgive himself if his idea ultimately cost him one or more of his mates because some fish decided they didn't want to switch back.

"Ok, actually, ya probably are right," said Bruce, "maybe I need ta think this over more. So what do we do with this locket for now?"

"Get it far away from here would be what I suggest," said Bailey.

"Hey, maybe you guys could guard it!" Dory suggested, "I mean, you are the only ones who go to where you have your meetings! Wherever that is..."

"We do have that sunken speedboat near where we've been meeting now, Bruce," said Anchor, "it has all those secret compartments."

"Yes, that could work," said Bruce, "sorry about trying to get ya to switch bodies with me, Mahlin."

"A-apology accepted," said Marlin, still having no clue what was going on.

"Well, let's be gettin' back off to the trench, mates," said Bruce, "if nothing else happens we can hide this locket and plan for next week's meetin', and hopefully Anchor and Chum will be back ta normal soon. See ya bites later!"

"Bye!" said Dory cheerfully as Bruce, Anchor, and Chum swam off to the other side of the reef.

After a moment of silence, Marlin said: "I think I'm going to take a very long nap and wake up hoping that this was all just a weird nightmare. Could one of you pick up Nemo without telling him what happened?"

"Don't worry, Marlin," said Bailey, "Nemo knows that Destiny and I switched bodies. He was the one who found us after we did, in fact."

Suddenly, Bailey's eyes widened.

"Nemo! School! Oh no!" he cried, "We've been tangled up in the mess involving that locket so much that I haven't had time to figure out how I'm supposed to tell the class about belugas if I'm in Destiny's body! Or even how I'll make it interesting! They'll be back any time now! I'm doomed! What do I do!?"

"I think at this point I'm going to have to try and be you for this class, Bailey," said Destiny, "just tell me what to say real quick and I'll try to make it fun."

At that moment, Mr. Ray's familiar singing voice rang out in the distance. Looking up, everyone could see Mr. Ray and the class off in the distance en route back to the assembly area.

"We're out of time!" Bailey cried, "We have to think of something!"

"Okay, kids!" Mr. Ray said as he let the kids off his back upon rearriving at the assembly area, "now that we're back, we'll have Bailey tell us a little bit about himself...at least, once he gets here."

"Maybe he won't show up and we'll get to go home early," said Tad.

"Okay! Here I am!" Destiny said, swimming up and trying to get into character as Bailey as Bailey himself followed behind. The class (sans Nemo) groaned.

Nemo swam up to Bailey.

"Are you both still in each other's bodies?" Nemo whispered.

"Yes, but don't worry, Nemo," said Bailey, "I _think_ we may be able to make this work."

"All right, Bailey," said Mr. Ray to Destiny, "I'll leave it to you."

"Thanks Mr. Ray," said Destiny, turning to the very bored-looking class.

Bailey swallowed nervously. Here went nothing.

The class stayed silent for a bit until Nemo broke the silence.

"So, Bailey," said Nemo, "Where do you come from?"

"An excellent question, Nemo!" said Destiny. She gulped nervously before saying what she said next: "See, beluga whales like me are actually visitors from a galaxy far, far, away, from a planet called...Aguleb!"

There was a moment of silence. Nemo was about to look at Bailey in concern until a kid said: "Get real! You're not from another planet!"

"Of course I-he isn't, Jimmy," said Bailey, swimming up to beside Destiny, "belugas come from far away, but not _that_ far away. Most belugas live way up north in the Arctic Sea, where it's nice and cold."

"Well, aren't you hot down here then?" Pearl asked.

Destiny realized right then that she did feel noticably hotter in the water as Bailey, and at the same time, Bailey just noticed that he felt a lot more comfortable in Destiny's body than he did his own.

"Well...yeah, I do feel kind of hot," said Destiny. "Though that's because I, like other whales, have blubber that keeps us warm in cold places like the Arctic. Kinda makes me think I should slim down some since I'm here, huh?"

The kids chuckled. Bailey just barely caught himself before he could break character and scream "WHAT?!" at Destiny. Destiny looked over at him and, upon seeing the indignancy in his (actually her) eyes, grinned sheepishly.

Bailey couldn't help but grin back and chuckle, too.

Minutes passed, and soon Destiny and Bailey were finished talking and Mr. Ray had come back in front.

"Well, class, what did you think of Bailey and Destiny's little talk?" Mr. Ray asked the class.

The class was silent for a bit until Sheldon spoke up.

"Learning about him was more interesting than I thought it would be," Sheldon said.

The rest of the class shared similar opinions, some said they actually felt like they learned something.

" _Oh thank goodness_ ," Bailey thought, " _I was scared that they'd all hate me after this_!"

"Well, we're out of time for today, kids!" said Mr. Ray, "I hope you all have a great weekend! See you next Monday!"

Mr. Ray went off, singing all the way as the kids said good-bye. Afterwards, as they busied themselves to playing as they waited for their parents, Bailey and Destiny reflected on what had just happened.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Destiny," he said, "I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't agreed to help each other out right then."

"I know," said Destiny, "I was so sure one of us was going to break character and reveal what happened to us to them."

"I nearly did when you said I needed to slim down," Bailey said.

"I could tell," said Destiny, "sorry about that."

"It's fine," Bailey admitted, "I can't believe we even actually talked in front of the entire class like this, and actually pulled it off! I don't think anyone besides Nemo knew that we had actually swapped bodies."

"Yeah," said Destiny, "We do make a good team, huh? Even besides you being the world's best pair of glasses for me, and even now when we've swapped bodies."

"I guess we do," said Bailey, "Once again, I cannot thank you enough for helping me." He held his fin out for a high-five.

Destiny chuckled and returned it.

The instant their fins made contact, they both felt a sudden jolt.

"Ouch!" Destiny said, "What was that?"

"I don't kn-" Bailey started to say, but then he stopped. He saw that Destiny was right in front of himself. Bailey quickly examined himself.

"Destiny! I'm me again!" he cried.

"What?" Destiny said, examining herself as well. She saw her own blue and white spotted body and realized her vision was blurry again.

"Bailey! We're back to normal!" she said.

"We must have hit that certain condition the locket was talking about!" said Bailey, "apparently it was...figuring out how to work around being switched, I guess?"

Destiny shrugged. "I don't know. However we did it, at least now we don't have to wait until tomorrow to get switched back. I never thought I'd be glad to have poor vision again!"

"And now I can use my beautiful gift again!" Bailey said.

Nemo swam up. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"I'd say we are!" said Bailey, "we're in our own bodies again!"

"Really? That's great!" said Nemo, "how'd you do it? Did you meet the conditions that the locket mentioned?"

"Yeah," said Destiny, "we'll tell you as we take you home, Marlin asked us to. After we do that, we can tell Dory and Hank how we got back to normal."

"They switched, too?" Nemo said.

"It was an accident..." said Destiny.

They continued chattering as they headed back home.

"You know, it _was_ kind of fun being you," Destiny admitted to Bailey as they headed off to find Dory and Hank after dropping Nemo off, "Your echolocation was fun to use, and it was nice to not have terrible eyesight for once. I mean, aside from almost drowning, anyway."

"Well, if there was anything I liked about being you, then it was not having to worry about going back to the surface for air every once in a while," Bailey said, "regardless, though, I hope that never happens again. I like being me."

"Yeah," Destiny agreed, "I hope the sharks can keep an eye on that locket so this doesn't happen again. Hopefully, things will go back to normal once everyone's back in their own bodies besides us."

If only Destiny knew how wrong she would be...

( **THE END** )

( _So thus officially ends the first installment of this series. What do you think? Be sure to leave a review if you think there's something I could be doing better._ )

( **Artifact** : _Whacko's Amazing Body Swapping Locket: A result of a freak accident at a toy factory in a world where toy-making is serious business, the heart-shaped locket was intended to be a toy that recorded messages that played back in different ways depending on the button pressed. However, a prototype had both a damaged sound-chip and an incorrect wire inserted into it, so upon touching the heart shaped pendant itself, the user would be delivered a shock that, while light, was strong enough to switch the consciousness of two people if two people were touching it at the same time. It was code-named the "Amazing Body-Swapping Locket" and locked away until it was given to the guardians of the treasure world. It was kept their solely to keep it from falling into clumsy hands and causing chaos.)_


End file.
